1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a testing system, more particularly to a testing system for displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Taiwanese Patent No. 238314, there is disclosed a conventional testing system, as illustrated in FIG. 1, for different types of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) 94. The conventional testing system includes a computing unit 91, a signal generator 92, and a plurality of communications interfaces 93. The computing unit 91, such as a desktop computer, stores a test algorithm, and is operable so as to execute the test algorithm stored therein, so as to generate test patterns upon execution of the test algorithm, and so as to transmit the test patterns. The signal generator 92 is connected to the computing unit 91, stores a plurality of test programs, each of which is specific to a respective one of the LCDs 94, and is operable so as to select one of the test programs upon receipt of the test patterns transmitted by the computing unit 91. Each of the communications interfaces 93 is specific and connected to a respective one of the LCDs 94. The computing unit 91 is further operable so as to conduct testing of one of the LCDs 94 using the selected test program under a test environment.
The aforementioned conventional testing system is disadvantageous in that the test environment, such as a voltage source, is manually set by test personnel. As such, the conventional testing system is prone to error and is inefficient. Moreover, the conventional testing system requires the computing unit 91. As such, the conventional testing system is bulky, and thus lacks portability.